When sailing, or even motorboat-riding, at sea, it is often customary to use so-called towed fishing tackle as the fishing gear.
In this regard, a tow line with bait attached thereto is pulled along behind the boat, it being possible for the tow line both to form part of conventional fishing gear, such as, for example, a fishing rod, or to be deep-sea fishing tackle, or, on the other hand, to be secured on or to a reel which is, in turn, attached astern to the railing of the boat.
In this regard, the object is to catch fish during the boat trip with the assistance of the hook and/or bait attached to the tow line. The yield in this type of fishing can, however, as a rule, be described as extremely low.